Online Dreams Become Offline Realities
by SherCullen71
Summary: Bella has a problem. She has fallen for her online friend and the handsome green eyed man she met at a wedding. Who will she choose? HEA B&E


**Author's Note: I co-wrote this story with Clo Rodeffer. We wrote this for the Anything Goes Twific Contest, we didn't win but we had a lot of fun writing this story. We hope that you will enjoy reading it. Thank you to those who may have voted for it.**

BPOV

As I sat at my desk, doing my everyday tasks, I looked over to see if your IM light was on. It wasn't, and I felt a sense of sadness of not seeing your name highlighted. I don't know you personally, but we're friends nonetheless.

As I continued working, I heard the quiet ping of an instant message, and I looked over to see your name blinking at me. I clicked on it to open the message.

 _AC89: Hi, are you busy?_

 _MS90: No, just doing some data entry. You?_

 _AC89:Just got out of a meeting._

 _MS90: That's good. Did it go well?_

 _AC89: Yep, everything is fine. Big plans for the weekend?_

 _MS90: I have my friend's rehearsal dinner Friday, and the wedding is Saturday. You?_

 _AC89: What a coincidence, I also have a rehearsal dinner on Friday and a wedding on Saturday._

 _MS90: Well, I guess we won't be talking much this weekend, then._

 _AC89: I'm sure I'll find time to message you, if you'd like?_

 _MS90: Sure, I'm stuck with a bunch of people I don't know. It will be nice to talk with you._

 _AC89: Okay, then, we have a date._

 _MS90: :)_

 _AC89: ;) ttyl. I should be around after 9._

 _MS90: Ok. ttyl. Have a good rest of your day._

 _AC89: You, too :)_

I put my phone in my purse, and finished up my work, before I got ready to go and meet with Alice to both eat lunch and to go over the some things for the rehearsal dinner.

I grabbed my purse, went down the elevator, and then got in my car, and drove to Panera Bread. Alice said she wanted to meet there and have salad for lunch, since she was afraid of gaining even an ounce before the wedding. I told her there was no way she would, but she said she didn't want to chance it.

I parked next to her car, and got out. I walked leisurely into the restaurant, mentally preparing myself for the crazy person waiting by the door.

I looked up, and saw her pacing and looking at her watch as I opened the door.

"Isabella, you are two minutes late," she admonished.

"Sorry, traffic was horrendous," I offered.

"I hope you won't be late to the rehearsal, or, worse, the wedding."

"Alice, you need to switch to decaf, and stop worrying. I will be on time. Besides, I won't be coming from work at peak times for the dinner or the wedding. Let's order; I'm starving."

She nodded as we got in line, "What are you getting?"

"I think I'm going to get the Strawberry Poppyseed and Chicken Salad with the Tomato Mozzarella Flatbread and Iced Green Tea."

"I can't eat all that, so I'm just getting the Greek Salad and water. You should get that, too, so you'll look fabulous in your dress."

"It will be fine, Alice. The dress fits me like a glove," I said as I moved up to place my order.

"I hope so," she said as she rolled her eyes, and looked down at her phone.

I fought the urge to grab my phone and send a message to AC. I wondered if that was his real name, or did he use part of his name, like me? But, I didn't want to bother him. I would endure this torturous lunch with a smile.

I waited for my food, and listened to Alice droning on and on about Jasper and his friends, and the other two bridesmaids, Jessica and Rosalie. I could deal with Rosalie more than Jessica.

"Jasper's friend, Edward, is coming straight from work. Hopefully, you both will get there on time, since you both are walking back down the aisle together. I hope you get along with him; I know how frigid you are at times. Jessica with be walking with Mike, of course, and Rosalie with Emmett. Too bad you don't have a significant other; you aren't getting any younger."

I bit my tongue as she went on. Her words hurt me, and, even though I wanted to stand up to her...I never did.

"I'm not frigid. I'm more selective," I said quietly.

She continued on talking as if I didn't say anything.

I finished my lunch as she talked on and on; I literally just had to nod my head. Then, she finally finished, and we got up to leave.

"Bella, I'm so glad you were able to come with me to lunch. I do so miss our girl time. I'll see you tomorrow night," she said in her sickeningly sweet voice as she kissed my cheek.

"See ya," I said as I got in my car, and watched her pull away.

I ran my hand through my hair as my phone pinged. I grabbed it, and I looked down to see a message from AC.

 _AC89: Hi I hope you have a good rest of the day and evening. I'm looking forward to talking to you tonight.. Just message me, and I'll be there. :)_

I smiled at my phone. How can someone I've never met make me feel so much better?

 _MS90: Hi, I look forward to talking to you, too, later. Have a good evening._

 _AC89: :)_

 _MS90: )_

I drove back to work, and the rest of the day seemed to go by pretty quickly as I answered the phones, and did some billing. It wasn't long before it was time to head home. I only hoped that tomorrow, and the wedding, flew by.

I had several messages from Alice throughout the afternoon about Jessica wanting to get together, but I declined. I didn't want to spend any more time with Jessica and Alice than I had to; Alice by herself could be a little much, but add in Jessica, and it really was too much. I didn't mind Rosalie, since she wasn't as fashion conscious as the other two. Rosalie was beautiful and dressed nicely, but she didn't feel the need to berate others and make them feel like less of a person. Alice and Jessica tended to do that more often than compliment you. I know that Alice might be a little ticked off about me declining, but I had better things to do tonight than listen to them all evening.

I grabbed my stuff, and headed to the elevator. I leaned back against the wall, and thought about AC; how could I have feelings for someone that I haven't even met or seen before. I must truly be crazy. Once the elevator stopped, I walked to my car, and got in.

I stopped off at Subway and picked up dinner, along with cookies for dessert, and then continued on to my house. I parked in the driveway, grabbed my stuff, and went inside.

As I set my stuff down on the table, my phone started ringing. I looked down at it, and saw that it was Alice. I decided not to answer it, and let it go to voicemail. I didn't have to explain my decision of not wanting to go out with them tonight, and I didn't want to hear her berate me for it. So, I ignored the call, and went to get changed before I settled in for the night.

I went up to my bedroom, and got changed into my pajamas, then I went downstairs to eat dinner. I turned on the tv for background noise, and ate my dinner while I looked on Facebook. There were many posts from Alice and Jessica. I just scrolled over them as I continued my search. I looked over some other friends' posts and looked at the comments on the pictures that Alice posted. She always had to say something about people's clothes, or just people in general. I was not looking forward to the rehearsal dinner, or the wedding really. I know she'll be in bitch mode for sure.

I sat on the couch, and looked at the tv for a while before I checked to make sure that the doors were locked, and then I went upstairs to my bedroom to get ready to talk to AC at 9. I hope that he was as anxious to chat with me as I was to chat with him.

I got my computer, and logged into the site as I got comfortable in my bed, and sent a message to him.

 _MS90: Hi, how are you? Hope you are doing well._

It didn't take him long to respond back.

 _AC89: I'm good; how about you?_

 _MS90: Okay, here. How was your day?_

 _AC89: Good. Yours?_

 _MS90: Fine, but a bit irritating in parts._

 _AC89: Aww.. I hope it's better now. My favorite part of the day is when we chat. I feel I can be myself with you. ( I hope that doesn't sound too weird.)_

 _MS90: It is better now. I agree; this is my favorite time, too. I like chatting with you, I too, feel like I can be me. (It doesn't sound weird to me)_

 _AC89: Good, I thought I was the crazy one :)_

 _MS90: Nope, even though my friend, who's getting married, would probably think I'm insane for chatting with you online without knowing who you are._

 _AC89: Yeah, I'm sure some of my friends would think I'm crazy, too. But, I'm fine with us chatting as long as you are. I'm sure, when the time feels right, we can talk on the phone. But, I think it's fun getting to know each other this way first._

 _MS90: I'm good with us talking online. Anything in particular you'd like to talk about tonight?_

 _AC89: Hmm... so many things. Let's see, we can talk about what we both like and don't like._

 _MS90: Oh very high schoolish of you; are you sure you're not in high school?"_

 _AC89: I can assure you that I am 27 years old, see attached photo of my birthdate on my license._

I looked at it; he had covered his name and address.

 _MS90: Okay, you are as old as you said you are. I am 26, and here's my license to prove it._

 _AC89: Sweet, now I know you have brown eyes._

 _MS90: That is unfair, I didn't cover that info like you did._

 _AC89: Sorry, if it makes you happy, I have green eyes._

 _MS90: So what kind of questions shall we ask?_

 _AC89: Fun questions, I'll go first. What is your favorite color?_

 _MS90: I like green, blue, and black. You?_

 _AC89: My favorite is blue._

 _MS90: What do you like to do?_

 _AC89: I like to read, play music, as well as listen to it. You?_

 _MS90: I like to read, draw, and listen to music. Do you have a girlfriend?_

 _AC89: Not at the moment. You? A boyfriend, I mean._

 _MS90: No, no boyfriend. No pets. Do you have any pets?_

 _AC89: Nope, no pets here, either._

 _MS89: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?_

 _AC90: I think I would love to the Fiji Islands and spend at least two weeks with the girl of my dreams. You?_

 _MS90: I'd love to tour Italy with someone special, and spend a lazy weekend in the Tuscan hills._

 _AC89: Sounds nice._

 _MS90: What does your dream girl look like?_

 _AC89: To me, it's all about what's inside than the outside._

 _MS90: So inner beauty is more important to you than looks._

 _AC89: Definitely, what is your dream guy like?_

 _MS90: A sweet, loving, fun guy, someone who loves me for me. Not interested in superficial things._

 _AC89: Cool. I think both of our ideals sound great. Would you ever go on a blind date?_

 _MS90: Possibly. You?_

 _AC89: I would consider it. Wow, we've been talking a while. I should let you go so you can get some beauty rest._

 _MS90: Lol.. wow, didn't realize it was that late already. It was fun talking to you. I hope you have a good day, and I'll message you tomorrow._

 _AC89: Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I hope your rehearsal goes well._

 _MS90: Yours, too. Ttyl ;)_

 _AC89: Night. :) Ttyl._

I closed out the page, and then turned off my computer before I snuggled into my pillows. I still wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, or the wedding itself.

I fell into a restless sleep, and awoke to the sound of my alarm going off.

I got up, and headed to take a shower. I knew that these next two days were going to be very trying, especially with Alice being in a mood.

I finished my shower, and got dressed for the day, I made sure to pack my dress for the rehearsal and some additional make-up in my bag so that I could touch it up later, after work.

I ate a quick breakfast, and headed to work. It didn't take me long to get there, and get started on my billing and filing.

My phone pinged about 9:30, and I looked over at it.

 _AC89: Good Morning, Beautiful Brown Eyes. Hope you have an amazing day, :)_

I couldn't help but smile at his message as I sent one back.

 _MS90: Morning, Green Eyes, hope you have a great day, too. :)_

The day seemed to go by rather quickly as we exchanged messages back and forth, and I got many texts from Alice complaining about how mean it was for me to not to come out with her and Jessica last night. I told her that I wasn't up to hanging out at a bar last night, and I wouldn't have been much fun. She told me that she would see me as soon as I got out of work.

I was not looking forward to it.

After I finished working, I went into the restroom to get changed. I chose my new blue dress to wear tonight, and I decided to pull my hair up into a ponytail and let some strands hang loose around my face. I touched up my make-up, and then headed out to the elevator.

I knew it wouldn't take me long to get to the restaurant to meet up with Alice and the others. I knew I wouldn't be late tonight.

I arrived at the restaurant, where I saw Alice waiting in the lobby.

"Bella, what the hell are you wearing?" Alice asked as she stormed over to me.

"It's a dress," I said, looking at her.

"But it's blue, not pink. Everything is pink and you're not in pink like the rest of us. You are ruining the vibe of my rehearsal dinner, Bella," she whined.

"Ooh, sorry, I must not have got the memo about pink," I said as I looked down at my phone.

"You are so annoying me, right now. What the hell is so important on your phone?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes at her, and turned away to walk to my table. I wasn't going to argue with her. I sat down, and noticed a guy sitting next to me.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Alice's friend, and one of her bridesmaids," I said, sticking out my hand to him.

"I'm Edward, Jasper's friend, and one of the groomsmen," he replied with a crooked smile as he shook my hand. "I do believe we are walking back down the aisle together."

"It would appear so."

We both looked down at our phones, but I shyly looked back up at him. He was quite handsome.

Alice called everyone in the wedding party to the front, so that we could go through motions of the ceremony, and then dinner would be served.

I stood in line behind Jessica; I could hear her snickering about the color of my dress. I so wanted to slap her, but that wouldn't be me. So, I stood silently as I listened, and then took Edward's arm as we went down the fake aisle back to our seats as our food was delivered.

"That was fun," he commented as he held my chair out for me.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome; has she always been that controlling?"

"Yes, always," I replied as I looked at my phone.

"Poor Jasper. By the way, I think your dress is beautiful. I love the color on your skin," he said as he ran his fingers over my wrist.

"Thanks," I said softly as I felt my cheeks heating up and we started eating.

 _MS90: I wish that this wedding was over already. I'm so over it._

 _AC89: Sorry, wish I could make you smile. Are you enjoying the rehearsal dinner?_

 _MS90: The chicken is dry, but my friend had to have this chef. However, the food is terrible._

I noticed Edward laugh a bit as he looked at his phone.

 _AC90: That's horrible. Usually I stick to the beef or the vegetarian option. I hope the dessert and drinks are good._

 _MS90: Hopefully it will be good, but I'm not holding my breath on it._

 _AC89: Have another drink or two; it might make things better._

I laughed at his comment; Edward smiled over at me as he looked back at his phone.

The waiter came by, and asked if we'd like more to drink; I ordered a Long Island Iced Tea and Edward ordered a Rum and Coke.

I pushed the chicken away and ate the vegetables and mashed potatoes.

I couldn't help but smile down at my phone, but I looked up when I felt Edward's eyes on me.

He smiled, and winked at me as he picked up his drink, and took a sip as I picked up my drink, and took a long sip.

"You're very beautiful," he said as he leaned into me, brushing his hand up my arm.

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

I felt myself being drawn into his smoldering green eyes as he looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for being attracted to Edward, because I was also attracted to AC.

I blushed as his eyes bore into mine.

"I would love to see if you turn that lovely shade everywhere," he said as he trailed his finger down my cheek to the side of my neck.

I could feel my skin getting hotter as his fingers caught a strand of my hair, and twirled it around his fingers.

Holy hell was it getting hotter in here.

"Hmm... I wonder how my lips would feel skimming along your cheek, down your neck, and then back to your ear," he whispered so only I could hear him.

I whimpered a bit at the sound of his voice in my ear.

My phone pinged, and I broke our gaze to see a message from Jessica.

" _Stop embarrassing yourself; he's not that into you."_

I reached for my drink, and took several long drinks before ordering another one and one for Edward, too.

I could feel the alcohol burning in my stomach as I stared at my phone.

Jessica sauntered over to Edward, and leaned into him, "Hi, I'm sure I could rock your world more than frigid Bella Swan," she purred.

"Even though the food was terrible, I don't think I need any Pepto, but thanks."

Jessica just stared at him in confusion, and I couldn't help but laugh, and Edward joined me. His laugh made me smile as I watched Jessica storm off.

We smiled at each other as our drinks and dessert were delivered.

"I hope this tastes better," he admitted, looking at the cake.

"Me, too, but, if not, at least the drinks taste good."

"That they do, Bella," he replied, raising his glass to mine and clinking them together.

I looked at my phone as he started to eat the cake.

 _MS90: Dinner totally sucked, but the drinks are great. I took your suggestion, and I'm on my third drink. So, thank you for making this night better. :)_

 _AC89: Definitely better with drinks. :) ;)_

"Bella, I can't believe you are sitting here playing on your damn phone when there's a hot, fuckable guy sitting next to you. Are you fucking gay or what?" Alice yelled.

It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop as I stood up.

"I'm not fucking gay, idiot. I'm just not willing to fuck any hot fuckable man, even though Edward is mighty fine. So, fuck off, Mary Alice Brandy, shit, I mean Brandon," I seethed as I stormed off.

I kept going through the people and out into the lobby as I heard my name being called behind me. But, I didn't stop until I got outside.

"Bella," I heard a male voice calling me.

I stopped to see Edward coming towards me. I felt so embarrassed about calling him mighty fine.

He walked right up to me, put his hand on my cheek, leaned in, and kissed me. I was so surprised by his actions that I wasn't sure what to do, but I surprised myself, and kissed him back.

He pulled back, and looked into my eyes before he leaned closer to my ear, and whispered, "I think you are mighty fine, too."

I looked at him, and smiled as he handed me my purse and phone.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"You're welcome," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me to a cab that was waiting.

"Where are we going?"

"I can take you home, or you can come to my place, where we can get to know each other better."

"We can go to your place," I told him as he helped me inside the cab before getting in next to me, and he told the driver the address. Then, the driver pulled away from the curb.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he murmured as he leaned in, and kissed me. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I heard him moan lowly as my fingers gripped the back of his hair.

He ran his hand up my leg, and under the layers of my dress, and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh god," I murmured as his lips moved down my neck, nipping at the skin as he held me tightly.

"I'm Edward; God's not here," he murmured.

As he continued kissing my neck, I found the courage to my move my hand over his hard cock. I gently squeezed him, and he growled against my neck.

I moved my hand over him once again as the cab came to a stop, and Edward pulled back, and opened the door. He reached for my hand, and helped me out, then he handed the driver several bills as he led me up the sidewalk to his front door.

He continued to hold me tight against his body as he reached into his pocket, and got his keys. I saw his hand shake as he tried to place the key into the lock; after what seemed like forever, he did, and, once he did, he pulled me into the house, closed the door, and pushed me up against it.

"Tell me to stop," he pleaded as he kissed along my jawline and down my neck. My body was on fire; I didn't want to stop. I wanted him.

"Don't stop," I murmured. "I want you."

He groaned as I pressed my body against his very prominent erection. I pulled his lips back to mine, and kissed him.

He pulled back quickly, and looked into my eyes, "Are you sure? Once I get you up to my bedroom, I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"I'm sure," I said as I looked into his eyes.

He picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel my heart beating loudly, and I leaned into his chest, where I could feel his heart beating loudly, also.

He climbed the stairs effortlessly as I trailed my lips along his neck: slowly up, and then back down again. I heard his sharp intake of breath as we reached his bedroom door, and he opened it easily, then shut it with his foot as he placed me back on my feet.

"I want to see you, baby," he murmured as he turned my back to him, and he slowly pulled down the zipper of my dress, and I shrugged the straps off my shoulders.

We both watched as the dress slid down my body, and pooled at my feet, leaving me in only my dark blue bra and barely there underwear.

"Fuck," he murmured as his eyes scanned over me.

I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks, then going down my neck. I pulled in a lungful of air as I watched his eyes looking me over.

"Beautiful," he said as he stepped closer to me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable standing before him nearly naked. I moved my hands up to cover me, and he took them in his hands.

"Don't hide, baby. You have no reason to; I love seeing this lovely shade extending down from your cheeks. So sexy, I can't wait to trail my lips down every inch, tasting and nipping at your skin. Would you like that?"

"Yes," I said. gasping at the touch of his fingers skimming down my neck, and dipping between my breasts.

He slowly moved his hands behind my back, and undid the clasp on my bra, and slid it off my body. He dropped it on top of my dress as he placed his hands on my sides, and moved them down my overheated skin, stopping at my barely there underwear, hooking his fingers around the elastic, and then pulling them down my legs to my feet. I lifted one foot and then the other, and he tossed the panties onto the pile of clothes.

"So beautiful," he admitted as his dark green eyes travelled up my body before he gently lifted me up, and laid me in the middle of the bed as he stood up, and started removing his clothes. My eyes stayed on him as he took off his jacket, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

He pushed the shirt off his broad shoulders, and my eyes were drawn to the smattering of chest hairs down to his hair-encircled male nipples, which were already hardened buds that I longed to nip at as he squirmed beneath me.

His fingers moved to the button on his pants, which he opened effortlessly, and pulled the zipper down. He quickly pulled them off, along with his underwear, leaving him standing naked before my eyes.

My eyes wandered down his lean form, taking in the hard muscular planes, down to his long lanky legs, and then back up again as I was drawn to his magnificent throbbing arousal.

I beckoned him to me, and he climbed onto the bed, nudging my legs apart so that he was between them. I could feel his hardness pressing into my thigh as his lips sought out mine.

He entered me in one swift motion, and I gripped onto his shoulders as I moaned at the feel of him inside me.

"Okay?" he questioned.

"Yes," I murmured as he began rocking into me. I lifted my hips from the mattress to meet him.

He moaned and grunted as his lips found mine, and we moved together. Our bodies sliding against each other with abandon, both of us clutching onto one another as we reached for the pinnacle of ecstasy.

"Edward," I gasped as he began thrusting harder and faster.

"Fuck," he hissed out as his hot breath fanned out over my face.

We moved together in total harmony, my hips rising up to meet his powerful thrusts. Our tongues tangled together as we kissed deeply.

Our hands caressed overheated skin as small gasps and moans left our mouths.

I felt my body begin to spasm as waves of rapture rushed through me as he arched his body, and cried out my name.

"Oh, fuck yes," he growled as his body trembled above me, and I writhed against him, moaning and panting as my hands gripped his back.

He collapsed onto me, and I held him as he kissed my neck over and over again.

I laid there beneath him; I'd never felt so adored as I did at this moment. I loved the feeling of his lips brushing over my sweaty skin, and the feeling of his weight on me as he pulled back a bit to kiss his way down to my breasts.

"I forgot how I wanted to taste each one of your delectable nipples," he smirked before taking one between his pink full lips. He gently teased it with his tongue before sucking it harder.

I couldn't control my body as it arched further into him.

He pulled his lips away, and smiled as he took in the hardened peak, and then kissed his way over to my other breast, and gave it the same attention as I felt his growing arousal against my thigh.

"You're ready for more, already?" I asked.

"Mmm... definitely," he responded with a thrust of his hips against my leg.

His hands cupped my breasts as he began to kiss up my neck to the side of my face, and then captured my lips in his as I writhed against him, loving the feel of his firm flesh.

Edward gripped my sides as he flipped us over; I was now looking down into his green eyes. He smiled up at me as I moved my fingers over his chest, finding his nipples, and rubbing them gently before leaning in, and teasing one with my lips. Slowly, I pulled the hardened bud between my teeth, biting down gently as he bucked his hips into me.

"Oh fuck," he murmured as I smirked down at him as I kissed and nipped my way over to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment as I slid my hand down his long, lean body to grip his engorged cock in my hand as I gently but firmly squeezed it.

He grunted and groaned out my name as I lifted up, and positioned him at my entrance, I took a deep breath as he placed his hands on my hips, and he guided me down his cock, inch by glorious inch. I could feel him filling me slowly, and I loved the feeling of him being so deep inside me.

"Oh yes," I breathed once he was fully inside me; his hands remained on my hips as I slowly rotated my hips over him, earning a groan from him.

Never taking my eyes off his now intense green eyes, I began to move up and down, rotating my hips as I did. I leaned back some, causing his cock to hit my sweet spot, and I came close to ecstasy.

"Edward, I am close, I need you to come with me."

I increased my thrusts, and his eyes rolled back, his mouth hung open, and he let out a primal groan.

"Fuck, I coming," he cried, which caused my own orgasm. I could feel my walls contracting around his cock.

"Edward," I gasped as my body shuddered uncontrollably, and I collapsed on top of him, his arms encircled me, and both our breaths came out in pants.

I wanted to stay like this forever, inside our little bubble, hidden from the realities that would hit us in the morning.

He shifted us to our sides, and he kissed me softly as I yawned.

"Sleep, baby, I have you," he murmured as I snuggled into the soft expanse of his chest.

EPOV

I awoke to the sun streaming through the window and warmth in my arms. I looked down to see a beautiful halo of deep brown hair around Bella's face. She looked so peaceful laying there as I gently moved her before I slid out of the bed, making my way to the bathroom.

I relieved myself, and then brushed my teeth, my mouth felt like cotton from all the alcohol I had last night. I walked back into my bedroom, and looked around, our clothes were in piles by the bed, and I smiled as I recalled every second of our time together. I hoped when she woke up she wouldn't regret it, then a thought suddenly hit me. I left MS hanging last night after I hooked up with Bella.

I felt quite guilty about that, and I grabbed my phone as I laid next to Bella; she snuggled back into me as I sent a quick message.

 _AC89: I'm sorry for not sending anymore messages;please forgive me._

I sent the message, then, I heard Bella's phone go off, so I leaned over, and looked at her screen, and saw the message I just sent MS90.

I was shocked to see my message on her phone, but also relieved that Bella is the girl I've been talking to all this time.

The connection that I felt for her only confirmed why I felt the way I did about Bella. But the question is, how do I tell her?

I won't tell her now, but I do have to wake her so we won't be late for the wedding. I laid her phone down by her purse on the floor, and I gently shook her.

"Baby, it's time to get up. We have to be at the inn by 11," I said softly as I brushed my lips over her cheek.

She opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at me, shock registering on her face, and then she smiled at me, "Morning."

"Morning, are you okay?" I asked, eyeing her.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good. I was worried that you were upset about us," I said as I motioned between us.

"I was momentarily shocked, but I don't regret a single thing we did," she said as she leaned in, and kissed me. "But, how do we act when we are at the wedding?"

"I would like to see where this takes us, don't you?" I asked her as we both sat up.

"Yes, but I'd like to say that I never do things like this. I just feel this weird connection to you that I can't explain."

"I feel it, too, baby. It's there, and I can't figure it out. But I'd like to spend more time with you, and see what might happen."

I got up from the bed, and grabbed her clothes from last night, as well as her phone, then, I gave them to her.

"Feel free to take a shower, clean towels and washcloths are on the shelf. I'm going to use the guest bathroom, and then we can grab breakfast on the way to the inn."

"Okay," she said as she took her stuff from me, and walked towards the bathroom.

Once she was inside, I took my phone, and grabbed some clean clothes, and went to the other bathroom as my phone pinged with a message.

 _MS90: It's okay; I went to bed after the dinner. How did your dinner go?"_

 _AC89: Unexpected._

 _MS90: How so? Did you meet the girl of your dreams?_

 _AC89: Did you have a good time?_

 _MS90: Oh, it was fine. Typical cattiness and horrid food._

 _AC89: Yeah, same here, about the food anyway. Not the cattiness. I better go and get my shower so I can get to the wedding. I'd hate to be late, and hear about it later. Ttyl beautiful brown eyes._

 _MS90: Okay, yeah. I got to go too. Ttyl, green eyes._

I set my phone on the counter, started the shower, and then stepped inside. I stood under the spray of water, letting it run over my body as I thought back over last night and the new information I'd learned this morning. I couldn't be happier knowing that Bella is the woman I've been talking to for a while now. But, hopefully, she sees it as a good thing.

I finished my shower, and got out. I dried off, and got dressed, and then, I walked out of the bathroom, and knocked on my bedroom door. Bella told me it was okay to enter. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her phone.

"Everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just messages from Alice asking where I am, and how soon I'm getting to the inn."

"Yeah, I had a message from Jasper asking me if I was with you. I didn't tell him anything; I wasn't sure what you wanted to say."

"It's fine, you can tell him. I don't regret spending last night with you. Unless you do?" she questioned as she bit her bottom lip; I walked to her, and knelt down in front of her.

I pried her lip from between her teeth, "I don't regret anything from last night. I want to tell the world what a beautiful, sexy, not to mention hot, woman you are."

She blushed; I can't tell you how much I wanted to push her back on the bed, and fuck the crap out of her, but I knew that we'd really be late, and I knew that Alice and Jasper would have our heads if we were.

"I love this fucking blush," I said as I leaned in, and captured her lips in mine. Our tongues tangled together, and her fingers slid up into my hair, securing me to her.

She groaned, and I wanted to sink back into her but we had to go, so I reluctantly pulled away.

"We better go," I said with a smirk.

She nodded as we stood up, and she picked up her purse.

"I have clothes in my car, so I can change, and won't have to hear Alice about being in the same dress," she said as we walked downstairs.

"We can go get your car, and have breakfast at the cafe close to the inn."

"Sounds good."

I took her hand, and led her to my car, since I caught a ride to the restaurant with Jasper. I opened the door for her, and she got in with a smile.

Once she had her seat belt buckled, I ran over to my side, and got in. I drove us to the restaurant, where she got her bag from her car and then got back in my car. She decided she would change at the cafe and then we could go together.

It was long before I was pulling up to the diner and I helped her out.

"Thank you," she said softly as I took her hand and we walked inside and found a table.

After we placed our order she excused herself to go get changed. I smiled at her shyness this morning..

It didn't take her long to come back to the table, wearing a pair of dress pants and a dark blue shirt.

"Are you ready for the pink monstrosity known as Alice's wedding?" she asked me as she slid into her seat.

"Sure, about as ready as you are."

Our food was delivered and we started eating, and then both our phones pinged. We looked at them.

"Ugh.. it's Alice," she said as she laid hers down.

"Yeah, it's Jasper. Probably wondering where I am."

"He's probably a bit nicer than Alice," she said with a frown.

"Maybe. He just asked if I'm up, and if I had a good time last night, and if I hooked up with anyone. It's hard being the only single one in the group."

"Yeah."

I reached over, and took her hand in mine, "I hope not to be the single one anymore, I really hope that you'll agree to be mine, _soon._ "

She smiled over at me and nodded.

We continued eating, and I watched as a couple with a baby were seated across the aisle from us when a thought popped into my head; we didn't use any birth control.

"Bella, I need to apologize," I said as I looked up into her confused eyes.

"Whatever for?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't use any protection, and I didn't even think about it until this moment."

"Wow; I didn't think about it either, but I just got my round of tests done with my physical, and I have been on the shot for years due to a physical issue I have."

"I'm glad you're not upset with me. Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I've just always had issues with my periods. Why would I be upset with you, I didn't think of about it, either?"

We continued chatting as we ate, and then I paid the bill, and we headed for the door. Once we were settled in the car, I started driving to the inn. It wouldn't take us long to get there.

I pulled into the parking lot of the inn, and grimaced, "I'm not ready to let you go."

"Me either," she smiled as I pulled her over to me, and captured her lips in mine. Our kiss was sweet and full of want as her tongue slid against mine, causing both of us to moan, and grip onto each other.

"I wish we didn't have to go in there; I'd much rather spend this time with you. I love to learn more about you, and see more of you."

"I think you saw all of me last night," she said as her blush crept up her cheeks and down her neck.

"Mmm... yeah, but I'd love to see it all again."

"I'll see you as much as I can after the ceremony, and, don't forget, we are sitting together at the reception."

"I know, but we won't be alone," I pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout," she said as leaned in, and nipped my bottom lip.

"I'll show you cute," I said as I kissed her deeply; when we pulled away, both us gasped for air.

We both sighed as we opened our doors, and got out. I came over to her, and took her hand as we looked up, and saw Jessica staring at us.

"Hell," she whispered.

She nodded.

"Don't worry about her," I told her as we walked to the inn.

We walked to where we were supposed to go, and I leaned down to brush my lips against hers, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay," she said as she opened the door, and stepped inside, and I headed to the groom's room.

BPOV

Once inside, Alice immediately pounced, "Where have you been? Why didn't you answer your phone last night? Where did you go? You weren't at home!"

"Alice, I'm here in plenty of time. I was at home, and I just didn't feel like talking last night. Don't worry about me, just focus on getting yourself ready," I said as I took a seat on the couch as Jessica strolled into the room looking smug.

She walked over to Alice, and whispered in her ear.

"What?" Alice shrieked.

I just rolled my eyes as I sat there. No doubt she just told her about seeing me and Edward.

"You hooked up with Edward? You, the frigid queen," she said, looking over at me as I held my phone in my hand. "What did you two do, just sit and play with your phones?''

I just looked at her, not sure how to respond.

"The only reason Edward hooked up with her is because I wouldn't give it up in the men's bathroom at the rehearsal dinner," Jessica said as she smoothed her hair.

I just rolled my eyes at her, and looked down at my phone.

"He took pity on you. Was it a good pity fuck?" Jessica smirked.

I couldn't believe what Jessica was saying; what's worse was that I couldn't believe that Alice, my so called friend, didn't stop her. I got up; the rage I felt for not only Jessica, but also Alice, was making my blood boil. So, I walked over to Jessica, and hit her in the face. "Edward wouldn't touch your disease infected pussy. What, you think I didn't hear you say that you had a little issue. Huh?"

"You little bitch," Jessica seethed as she held her face.

"Bella, are you on drugs?" Alice screeched as Rosalie walked in.

"You know me better than that, or at least you once did. I'm just fed up with her looking down on me, and saying snide comments, and you, my friend, just letting her," I said as I grabbed my dress, and stormed past Rosalie to the bathroom.

"What the fuck did I miss?" I heard Rosalie ask as I shut the door.

I tossed the dress on the floor, and sat down, leaning against the door. My phone pinged in my pocket, and I took it out to look at my message.

 _AC89: I hope the wedding is better than the rehearsal dinner._

 _MS90: I highly doubt it. It's going to suck; I wish it was over._

 _AC89: I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later; groomsman duties are calling._

 _MS90: OK. Ttyl._

I felt guilty for talking to him after being with Edward; I suppose that I will have to stop talking to him if I stay with Edward.

I took off my clothes, washed my face, and then I got into the hideous pink monstrosity of a dress. I grabbed my stuff, and walked back out into the main room where everyone was gathered.

Everyone looked at me when I came out of the bathroom.

Rosalie walked over to me, and stood with her back to everyone, "Way to go, Bella," she whispered as she gave me a thumbs up before going into the bathroom.

It was nice that someone was on my side.

I could see Alice scowling from her place in front of the mirror while Jessica sat there looking at her black eye. I sat down in the empty chair at the vanity, and Alice turned to me.

"Bella, I can't believe your petty jealousy, and your reaction to that maybe Edward did pity fuck you since Jessica turned him down," Alice said in her condescending voice.

"That's just peachy, Alice. I mean, come on, I know you tricked Jasper into proposing."

"Whatever are you talking about, Bella?" she asked, looking directly at me.

"Come on, Alice, you and I both know you don't want everyone to know about the little fake test."

"You better shut it up right now, or Jessica won't be the only one with a black eye for the pictures. You always have to ruin things. I don't know why I even asked you to be a bridesmaid; you obviously are a miserable bitch, not to mention frigid."

"What's with the frigid shit? I'm not frigid at all; I'm just not willing to put out for every man that looks my way," I said as I applied my own make up, and stared at her.

"Then explain how you ended up in Edward's bed; if you actually were with Edward."

"I saw them get out of the car together holding hands," Jessica commented as Alice looked over at her.

"Alice, not that it is any of your damn business, but, since it has become such a big deal, I'll be honest. I fucked his brains out, and let me tell you he has the biggest dick; it fills you up so gloriously, unlike Jasper. Yeah, I remember all the times you whined about it. Good thing he is rich."

"You're being such a bitch, Bella. I'll be so glad when this wedding is over, and I won't have to see you for awhile. Just remember this: you may have fucked Edward, but that doesn't mean he's going to stay with you. He's a player, he enjoys a different woman every night. Yeah, you're not that special, Bella."

"Alice, I will have you know that I like myself and the choices I have made. Just because you are so insecure with yourself, don't try to make me feel bad. Now let's get you married, before Jasper wakes up, and sees the real reason you are marrying him. Oh, by the way, good way of dodging the pre-nup."

"He'd be a fool to not marry me; he's knows no one will put up with his weird fetishes. You know I told you that he likes to be dominated and fucked in the ass," she said as she fluffed out her hair.

"I know your secret about James, and I promised you I wouldn't say a word, but if you keep this up, I will sing like a little canary," I said as I looked Alice in the eye, and leaned in so no one else would hear.

"Bella, I'm not afraid of you. You wouldn't dare," she said as she turned to fix her veil.

"Did you forget the video?" I said, not backing down. I didn't know where I found this strength, but, for some reason, I had, and it was time to stand firm against all those who had made me feel like I was somehow less of a person.

"I haven't forgotten it, but I know you won't use it. I will make your life hell if you do."

"Bring it," I smirked.

I stood up straighter; in my heels, I stood a bit taller than Alice.

"I'll bring it, too. I'm sure you wouldn't want Edward to know about the time in high school when you were caught with Jacob under the bleachers," she said with a smirk of her own.

"He knows I wasn't a virgin last night, and Jacob was a high school fling. I know that Edward wasn't a virgin, either, and it didn't matter to either of us."

"Fine, whatever, I'll think of something," she said as Rosalie came over, and told us it was time.

We lined up, and picked up our bouquets; I was so glad I was behind Rosalie, and not in front of Alice. We walked to the doors at the back of the chapel, and stopped as we waited for our cue to begin down the aisle.

I walked behind Rosalie, and looked up to see Edward standing next to Jasper and Emmett. All three of them were wearing white and pink tuxedos. Edward looked very uncomfortable, but he looked at me, and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back as his eyes locked onto mine.

Once we took our places, the Wedding March started, and everyone turned to watch Alice walk down the aisle. I turned to watch, too, but, only because I did not want to be the odd one out. My eyes travelled to Edward, only to find him looking at me.

I smiled as Alice reached Jasper, and everyone sat down.

I couldn't wait for this farce to be over, and I could get out of this ridiculous dress. The minister droned on about love, how it has been described as a never ending circle, and more of the same, and then he moved onto the vows.

I listened as he recited them, and had both Jasper and Alice repeat after him.

When the minister said for them to love, honor and obey each other, I couldn't help but giggle as I thought about Alice obeying anyone.

She looked over at me, and I faked a cough to cover up my giggle.

After they finally said I do, they kissed, and it was time to walk back down the aisle, and stand in the receiving line to smile at all of the people.

Edward took my arm, and we began walking.

"That was pretty tense looking," he commented.

"You have no idea. I can't wait to get out of this dress."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, but this dress is hideous," I said with a smile.

"Tell me about it; this tux is just ick," he said as we took our place at the end of the receiving line, far from Alice and Jasper, which was fine by me.

We stood, and greeted people, and then, a short time later, Edward took my hand, and we disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I thought we could sneak away, and do some celebrating of our own before going to the reception."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Being alone."

"I like that idea," I said with a smile as we headed down to an empty room down the hall. "I can't wait to get out of this dress."

"I could help with that," he said as he opened a door, and looked inside. "This one is empty."

He pulled me inside, and locked the door, pushing my back against it as he kissed me. I could feel his hands on my back, searching for the zipper.

"Edward," I murmured against his lips.

"I got to have you. Please tell me I can."

"Yes," I breathed out. "I want you, too."

He pulled the zipper down, and the dress slid down my body. I heard him growl as he pressed his lips back to mine.

I reached my hands down to pop the button on his pants, and pulled down the zipper. I pulled them down his legs, and then worked on the buttons of his shirt.

He pulled back from me so that he could push his jacket and shirt off his shoulders, and then stepped out of his pants and underwear.

I glanced down to see the evidence of his arousal standing tall and hard.

"All for me?" I purred as I reached down to stroke him.

"Y... yes," he hissed out as my fingers gripped the head of his cock.

He quickly gripped the scrap of underwear I was wearing, and ripped it from me before he gripped my ass, and lifted me up.

"Baby, we need make this quick, and, to tell you the truth, I don't think I can last long; you get me so fucking worked up."

I nodded as he lined himself up with my entrance, and thrust himself into me.

"Fuck," I murmured as I arched into him.

He started bucking into me as I arched my body into his; we both moved together in perfect harmony. My fingers dug into his shoulders as I moaned loudly, I knew I was getting close.

"So close, Edward."

"Almost there, baby," he grunted out as he slammed into me, and I leaned my head back, hitting the door.

I felt him hitting deep inside me; I couldn't hold back much longer as my body spasmed around him.

"Yes, Bella, fuck," he murmured against my ear as he filled me with his hot seed.

He leaned his forehead against mine, breathing heavily, and then we heard a noise coming from the next room.

"Shit," he murmured as he lowered me down, and we quickly got dressed.

I pulled up the dress, and turned to him so he could help with the zipper.

Once we were dressed, he opened the door, and looked out. Seeing no one, he took my hand, and we stepped into the hallway, still hearing the noise.

We walked a bit further down the hall, and saw an open door, so, we looked inside. What we saw made me gasp.

"Shh," Edward whispered as we watched Jasper and Jessica going at it on a pool table.

"Oh my word," I murmured against him.

Jasper turned his head towards us as he was still thrusting into Jessica, and winked. Edward tugged at my hand, leading me away from there.

"He likes an audience," he whispered. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine; everything is just weird," I said as we walked to the reception.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Where the hell were you, Isabella? Never mind, I can see that you've been fucking," Alice screeched as she pointed at Edward's zipper.

I looked down, and saw Edward's shirt sticking out of his zipper.

"We weren't the only ones," Edward mumbled as he turned, around and fixed his pants.

"At least I don't hide behind a stupid online name like ISM90, and talk to an imaginary friend," Alice sneered.

"It's not ISM90, it's MS90," Edward said.

"Whatever, I'm going to find my husband," Alice said as she stormed off while I just looked at Edward, stunned. How would he know what name I used?

"How?" I whispered as I pulled away from him. "Did you know it was me at the rehearsal dinner?"

"No," he admitted as he grabbed my arms, and looked into my eyes as he started to speak. "I looked forward every day to talking to MS90, and I felt so connected to her; I've never felt that with anyone. I wanted to meet her, and see if what I felt was real in person, but I was afraid of rejection. Then, I met you at the rehearsal dinner. I felt the same indescribable connection to you, but the connection was stronger. I was feeling guilty about sharing an unbelievable night together, as well as leaving MS90 hanging, that I sent her an IM this morning. I heard your phone go off shortly after sending it; that's how I found out you were MS90."

I stepped back, letting all his words seep in as I stared into his soulful green eyes; I could see the truth reflecting in them.

"Edward," I started to say before he cut me off.

"Bella, I want to explore a future with you. I want to take you out on a date, and show you how much you mean to me. What I said to MS90 was the truth; it's who I am. Please give me a chance."

"I want to give you a chance, to give us a chance," I said as I looked up at him.

"Oh, come on, Bella, you know you were nothing but a fair lay. I mean, we all know that you couldn't show a man like Edward here what a real woman is like in bed. Mouse," Alice taunted, clearly annoyed that she couldn't find Jasper.

I gave Edward a wink, and turned back towards Alice. "Edward will tell you that I fucked his brains out, not only last night, but this morning, and again a little bit ago. But, my question to you is, where is your husband? If I were you, I would be worried about keeping him satisfied."

I turned back to Edward. "Let get out of here, and burn these hideous clothes."

"All for it, baby. This tux is hideous. So glad that we were too busy to be in all the pictures," he said as he took my hand, and we walked passed Alice.

We walked from the inn to his car, where he helped me inside, and I smiled as he walked around to his door to get in as well.

"What has you smiling?" he asked.

"One, I have you. Two, I stood up to Alice, and, three, I am happy," I said with a smile.

"You do have me, and you were amazing at standing up to Alice."

"Can we stop by the restaurant so I can get my car?"

"Sure, but I thought we were going to my house."

"I'll follow you," I told him with a smile.

He nodded as he started the car, and drove towards the restaurant.

After picking up my car, I followed him back to his house, and parked behind him.

"I think I have some leftover lasagna that we could have for dinner, since we left before the food was served at the reception," Edward said as we walked to his front door.

"That sounds good. Alice insisted on the same chef from the rehearsal dinner, so the food would have sucked. Do you have something I can put on once I get out of this hideous pink monstrosity?"

"I think I have some sweats and a t-shirt that will fit you; after we eat, we can sit outside and talk while we burn the clothes."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as we walked into the kitchen to heat up the lasagna before he ran up to his room to get some clothes for us.

It didn't take him long to return with some sweats and a shirt for me.

"Here you go, baby," he said, handing them to me.

"Can you unzip this monstrosity?"

He nodded, and I felt his fingers glide down my back to the zipper, where he pulled it down for me.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," I said as I headed to the bathroom.

He nodded as he started getting out plates for our dinner.

Once inside the bathroom, I slipped the dress off, and let it fall on the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. My eyes looked bright, and actually had a twinkle in them. I'm actually proud of myself for once; I had finally stood up to Alice.

I moved my fingers over the side of my neck where there was a small red mark from where Edward nipped at my skin during our little escapade at the reception. I'm very lucky to have found someone like Edward; he's perfect for me, and seems to love all of me. I am looking forward to seeing what the future holds for us.

I quickly dressed in his sweats and t-shirt, and grabbed the dress from the floor, and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked into the kitchen to see him waiting for me. He, too, is dressed in sweats and a shirt.

"Where shall I put this?" I asked, holding up the dress.

"By the door; we'll burn them after dinner."

I sat down next to him, and he took my hand in his, and held it as we started eating.

"I cannot wait to see where this leads us, baby."

"Me either," I said softly.

"I'm so glad that you're MS90."

"Me, too. It's kind of perfect, and, as soon as I saw you at the table at the rehearsal dinner, I felt some weird connection to you. When we started flirting with each other, I'll admit that I felt a little guilty about it, but I couldn't stop myself from being close to you."

"Me either, baby. The more I talked with you, the closer I wanted to be to you. I felt the same connection and guilt. But, when I sent that message to MS this morning, and then heard your phone ping, I was shocked, yet happy it was you. I wasn't sure how to tell you, and then, once we got to the wedding, and all that happened, I just didn't get the chance to say anything."

"It's fine; I like how it all worked out."

"Me, too," he said as he finished eating. "Ready to go burn those hideous clothes?"

"Definitely."

BPOV

 _One Year Later_

I was laying on a hammock next to Edward on a beach in Fiji. He brought me here for our honeymoon, and it has been glorious. I had my head on his chest as he looked at Facebook to catch up on any news that we have missed.

"Anything new?" I asked as I lazily moved my fingers over his chest.

"Um.. it looks like Rosalie and Emmett ran off to Vegas to get married, and Jessica is pregnant by the UPS man."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, you can read it," he said as he held out his phone to me.

"Wow, this has been a crazy year. We got married, Alice caught Jasper with three women, she found out about his BDSM clubs, and now they are getting a divorce."

"Yeah, it has been a crazy year. I'm glad that I found you, we are happy, and so in love."

"That we are. I hope that we are happy forever; I don't want anything like that to happen to us," I said softly.

"That's not an option for us, because, if things ever got that bad for us, I'd fight for us. I'd never give up on you or our love."

"Ever since I met you, I have found my strength to fight for us. Thank you for being the man who brings the best out of me."

"You're welcome; she was always in there," he said as he placed his hand on my heart. "She just needed help coming out."

I leaned up, and kissed him softly as he pulled me closer to him.

"Are you ready to start our new life in New York?" he asked as he pulled away from me.

"Yeah, I'm excited, and I want to work on my book. Maybe we can also work on adding to our family."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think we can try. I went off the shot about three months ago, like we talked about, and my doctor said it might take at least six to nine months for us to get pregnant."

"Cool, we'll have fun practicing. I still can't believe you are writing a book about a Dominant Billionaire." Edward chuckled.

"Why is it hard to believe? It's a very hot topic right now," I asked with a smirk.

"Just don't have Jasper give you private instructions; I will take care of that." Edward said, with a wicked look in his eyes.

"And what would you know about BDSM?"

"Jasper was my friend for a long time, I may have picked up a few things along the way."

"He did give us a very nice wedding gift. Do you want to go try some of it out?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said as he got up and then helped me up, and we walked back to our villa.

Hand and hand, the way it always will be. Who would have thought that online dreams to could lead to offline reality.


End file.
